rwby_remnantfandomcom-20200215-history
Mars Ukiuki
1) Basic Info -Name: Mars Ukiuki -CNR explanation: Ukiuki means Fury in Hawaiian -Species: Faunus; Eagle wings -Age:16 -Gender: Male -Symbol: Owl carrying sword -Handedness: Right -Physical Traits: White Eagle wings Protrude from the shoulder blades. His symbol is tattooed on the back of his right hand and on his gaunlets -Occupation: Hunter in Training 2) Appearance Aura Color- Light red (Gets darker red the more intense the battle is; or if he gets really mad) Height- 5'11 Weight- 150 lbs Eyes- Light Green Skin Color- Beige Hair- Rusty Red. Good-looking, messy hair, short Physique- Muscular Build Outfit- Black Trench coat that goes down halfway below knees (Hides wings as if they were not there at all). Loose Red shirt under trench. Black Pants tucked into boots. Has a quiver on back with 20 highly explosive dust infused arrows that are only used as a last resort. 3) Characteristics Background- Mars was born in Vale, and abandoned in a dumpster by his mom. Mars was found by a con artist ,named Bleu Ukiuki, who found him whilst running from a man he pick pocketed. Upon finding the baby Bleu named him Mars Ukiuki and raised him as his own. During his life on the streets with Bleu Mars learned various ways to steal and gather information as well as learning to only trust those close to you. By the time Mars was 9 Bleu was stabbed in a mugging. Left on his own again Mars used his skills as a thief to survive until he was found at age 11 by a weapon academy teacher Neil Woodfelt and was enrolled into Cross Arms Academy, a top notch weapon building/making and hunter training school. At this school Mars was ridiculed for being a faunus and started to conceal his wings as well as develop a need to better himself and improve his abilities. It was at this school that Mars made his weapon (Bleu Owl, Lefty, Righty, Steel, Quickshot and Crimson Walker) and was accepted into Beacon at age 16 with flying colors. Also has a love for dust Personality- Does not trust people he doesn't know. Loves a good book. Doesn't talk much. Strong willed. Great planner. Quick witted, fast reflexes. Has a need to be better, faster, stronger, smarter than he already is. dust expert Aura- Greatly above average 3) Weapon(s) Bleu Owl- Dual Sword that shoots sword out of hilt to be used as a grappling hook or zipline. Hook the two hilts together to make a sword staff/ Bow and Arrow . Steel and Quickshot- Two pistols that shoot dust infused bullets. Lefty and Righty- Two gauntlets that shoots dust on desired impact. Crimson Walker- Red metal boots that have retractable claws on bottom for running up walls and stuff. Also shoots dust on desired impact. 4) Trivia Bleu Ukiuki- "Father Figure" Neil Woodfelt- Male Figure Gemerald Heartsone- Friend,Teammate Calypso Eau - Friend,Teammate,Crush,(Possible Future Girlfriend) Ku Crimson- Teammate, 3) Semblance Name- Magis CNR- Magis is a latin word that means "More Power" when translated. Description- Magis is exactly what it translates into. More Power. Magis increases Mars aura as much as he wants/needs but only temporarily. Magis is used in levels 1 being the lowest 10 being the highest ( That is safe to use).The more he adds to his aura the faster it will get depleted. ie: Power(in combat)-5 *Uses Magis* Power(in combat)-10 Aura depletes 2-3 hours *Uses Magis* Aura depletes in 2 hours -2:30 hours So if Mars uses Magis Level 4 his aura will double 4 times. Original: 5*2=10*2=20*2=40*2=80. So at this point his aura would be depleted in about 20-30 minutes.When Magis is used his aura is doubled meaning his Strength Speed and Resistance also increase.But like i said using Magis is dangerous. This is the jist of his semblance but i will probably edit the times in the future. Category:Fan Made Character Category:Male Category:Faunus Category:RP Ready